In many application domains, such as photo collection, social networking, surveillance, adult-content detection, etc, it is desirable to use an automated method to determine the gender of a person in an image. Some systems use computer vision algorithms in an attempt to determine gender by directly analyzing a face within an image to determine if the face is associated with typically male or female characteristics.